


My Everything

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bonding, Explicit Birth, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, One Shot, Smut, in wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be my mate.”<br/>“Kuroo?” The blond asked, looking at him a bit dazed.<br/>“Are you serious, Kuro? You really want to mate with...with me?” <br/>“You don’t believe me? I love you."<br/>“Kuro. I want to, I want you. But I can’t help but think that there’s something better for you out there than me.”<br/>“I strongly disagree with you, because I don’t think there’s someone who could be better for me, except you. And more important than that, I just want to be with you, Kenma.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you, really?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

“When are they getting here?” Bokuto asked, looking from the couch he was sitting on at the other Alpha. Kuroo was half sitting in a desk and was staring through the window at the walls that protected their territory. Betas were waiting on the entrance for the new additions of their pack.

 

“In an hour or so, I think,” the black haired man answered.

 

“How do you think they’ll be?” Big and golden eyes were looking at the other with curiosity on them.

 

Tetsurou shrugged. “I’m not sure, I never visited their territory.” _And I’ll never be able to._

 

“It was horrible, wasn’t it? What happened to them.”

 

Slowly, Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, they were a small pack, a peaceful one, the rogue attack was only bad luck, I think.”

 

“They had a lot of Omegas, unmated ones, I think that had to do with the attack. The rogue wolves probably watched them for weeks.”

 

Tetsurou turned to Bokuto and went to sit with him on the sofa. “You’re right. We should give them time, because what they went through was no easy thing, but they have to mate as soon as possible, we’re a bigger and more dangerous pack, but that doesn’t mean we are immune to that happening to us.”

 

The two Alphas fell into silence, deep in thought.

 

Being honest, Kuroo was very worried about the attack to their neighborhood pack. The messengers that had informed them of the attack had talked about more than fifty werewolves, mostly Alphas, being part of the rogue pack. A number like that could be threatening to their group, no walls or security would be enough if they were caught unprepared by the insane wolves.

 

He shook his head at the thought. Bokuto and him had done everything in their power to keep their territory protected, they had closed all the entrances except the main one, they had guards in the walls and the arriving survivors of the attack and the information they brought with them would allow him to have a better insight of the assault.

 

They heard footsteps outside room and the two Alphas turned their head towards the door before someone knocked on it.

 

“Come in,” Koutarou called.

 

A hair full of silver hair appeared through the door. “They’re here,” Lev told them, green eyes sparkling with interest at the thought of the new members of their pack.

 

Kuroo looked at Bokuto and nodded towards the door. They stood from the couch, the two men descended a flight of stairs of the Big House and walked through the stone road towards the entrance. There was already a group of people mingling around it.

 

Lev stayed behind after he found his mate, Yaku, in the multitude and let the other two Alphas go to the front to meet their new arrivals.

 

Tetsurou and Koutarou stood just outside the big gates and watched as around fifteen unknown werewolves trotted towards them along the convoy they had sent to accompany and get the group safely to their territory. It took the lot only a minute to reach the entrance.

 

One by one, the werewolves changed into their human forms. At the front, four people met them. Kuroo nodded in greeting and thanks at Kai and Yamamoto for their good job in the mission; the other two, he noticed a bit surprised, were Omegas, average in height and lithely built, one of them with black hair and half lidded grey eyes and the other blond with big and golden eyes.

 

“Welcome,” Kuroo said as he bowed, the group in front of him doing the same. “My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m the main Alpha of this pack and this is Bokuto Koutarou, my second in command.” At his side, the owl looking man bowed too.

 

“We are thankful for your welcoming and the efforts you’ve done for our pack,” The black haired Omega said, his voice serene and clear.

 

Politely, Tetsurou nodded. “It was the responsible thing to do, what happened to your pack is unforgivable.” The two Omegas tensed at the reminder of the tragedy they had left behind and nodded stiffly. “Where are your Alphas?” Kuroo asked as he looked around them and wasn’t able to catch even a wisp of the musky scent that characterized his second gender.

 

Silence fell over the arriving group and the other Omega, the blond, answered with a soft voice, “dead.” Big and golden eyes looked straight at his own and Tetsurou thought for a moment that the smaller man could probably see into his very soul.

 

Behind Kuroo and Koutarou, nervous murmurs travelled through their pack. “Quiet.” The main Alpha called and immediately they obeyed. He turned to the two Omegas. “All of them?”

 

“Yes,” The blond answered shortly and shared a glance with his black haired companion, who took over the conversation.

 

“We should discuss this in private, if you don’t mind Kuroo–san, we have travelled long distances and for a long time. There are some of us that need rest.” His comment made Tetsurou look with more detail at the group behind the two Omegas, he finally took notice of a woman with a child in her arms and a boy with a bump that made clear his pregnancy.

 

Koutarou and him shared a look and nodded. “Of course, my men will take them–”

 

“No,” the blond Omega said, interrupting him. Startled, Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. “I apologize,” he mumbled and the Alpha was thankful for his superior hearing, because he needed it to be able to hear the smaller man. “We want to accompany them until they’re settled in whatever space you’ve had for us. We just…we just want to make sure they are okay.”

 

“Alright,” Bokuto said, intervening for the first time. Kuroo noticed his stare was placed in the black haired Omega. “I’ll show you your temporary quarters.”

 

“Thank you,” The two Omegas said in unison.

 

“However, before we get in, would you mind tell us your names?” Tetsurou asked.

 

The black haired seemed surprised by his request, as if he was just noticing he hadn’t said them. “My name is Akaashi Keiji.”

 

“Kozume Kenma.” The blond said and a moment later, the arriving group of Omegas entered their new pack’s territory.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think of them?” Koutarou asked as he closed the office’s door behind him. He looked around for a moment, distracted by the formal decoration on it. Kuroo and him usually worked in their rooms or in one of the living rooms in the Big House, only serious matter were discussed between these four walls.

 

“I still can’t believe all their Alphas are dead,” Tetsurou said, still a bit dazed by the news. “I need to hear the full story because they had already left their lands when we sent our people to get them, they survived on their own for days, if not weeks.”

 

“Well, we’ll know what happened very soon. Akaashi said he would make sure the Omegas were comfortable before he came here with Kenma.”

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak, but a knock on the door distracted him.

 

“Kuroo–san? Can we come in?”

 

“Yes,” he called and the two Omegas entered the studio.

 

“Everything alright?” Koutarou asked and Tetsurou didn’t miss the interested glint in his golden eyes.

 

“Yes, Bokuto–san. Thank you.”

 

_If he was a peacock, his feathers would have reached the ceiling_ , Kuroo thought as he watched a proud expression appeared on his friend’s face. “It was nothing, Akaashi!”

 

The Omega gave a little smile as he shook his head. “For us, it was a lot.”

 

Right, they needed to get back into business. “Why don’t you take a seat and if you don't mind, tell us what happened exactly since their attack and your arrival here.”

 

The two Alphas heard attentively the story of how they had been attacked in the middle of the day, guards noticing the big horde of rogues too late, while the rest of the Alphas and the Betas were unprepared for such attack. The rogue werewolves went for the Alphas first, their main Alpha and his second in command were killed quickly and after that, their people fell into disarray; they weren’t a fighting pack, they had been in their territory for years and had never shown interest for other ones; rogues hadn’t been seen in a long time around the area.

 

The truth was, they got used to their peaceful life and weren’t anywhere close to be ready to the assault they lived through.

 

In hours, almost all of their Alphas were dead and the few that were still alive reunited as much people as they could and helped them escape, as they realized there was no saving their lands. Nonetheless, they were followed and the Alphas that helped them died in an attempt to give them time to run away.  

 

Akaashi and Kenma leaded them to a river and they risked their lives by crossing its rapid waters, as they knew it would be the only thing that could buy them enough time to lose the rogues.

 

The group lost one Omega and three Betas in that move.

 

They ran as much as their weakest members allowed them for days, until they encountered the group Kuroo had sent for them. After that, their journey went as swiftly as it could with all the things they had left behind.

 

“How many of you are here?” Kuroo asked after he gave time to the two Omegas to calm down after the story they had told.

 

“Seventeen,” the blond said, “eleven Omegas, three Betas and three children, unpresented.”

 

Tetsurou gulped with difficulty at the thought of so few kids surviving the attack. “I saw a pregnant Omega, is he the only one?”

 

Kenma looked away at the question and Akaashi, who was resting his elbow on the desk, rubbed his forehead with his middle finger, forefinger and thumb. “Yes, he is the only one who made it–”

 

“You mean there were oth–?”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi said, not letting Koutarou finished his question. Even though his stare was impassive, his grey eyes flashed with pain and sadness. “It wasn’t an easy journey.”

 

“Sorry,” Bokuto said and Kuroo saw immediately the tell tale of his dejected mood. However, he was surprised when he realized he wasn’t the only one who did.

 

“No, I’m sorry, Bokuto–san, I shouldn’t act like that when the only thing you’ve done is helping us,” Keiji said, his tone and expression turning softer as he looked at the Alpha.

 

A smile appeared on the owl looking man and he nodded at Akaashi, promising it was okay, he understood where he was coming from.

 

While they talked, Tetsurou looked at Kenma for a moment and even though it was the middle of the afternoon, he saw the blond’s tired expression and the heavy eyelids that made him look as if he could fall asleep at any moment’s notice. “I think we’ve discussed the more important things, as you said, your journey wasn’t an easy one, you deserve all the rest you can get.”

 

Kenma blushed when he noticed Kuroo had seen his weary expression. “Thank you.”

 

The Alpha gave him a smile and nod. “You can go to your quarters and to your people. However…” The two Omegas looked at him with a mix of apprehension and inquisitiveness. “I want you to know that you are formally welcomed to our pack and that you’ll be treated as one of us as long as you are here, be temporarily or permanently.”

 

Relieved and happy expressions appeared in the two Omegas faces and with a “thank you” that still resonated in the office, they left to spend the first night truly safe in what seemed to be ages.

  

* * *

 

In a two month’s time, the group had gotten used to its new pack routine and were already considered part of it. The environment had helped them to heal the wounds, the physical and emotional ones, quicker and the shy Omegas and Betas had found friends among Kuroo’s group. Also, they had been given a section of houses outside the Big House, that would be theirs until they, and if, decided to leave or if they mated with someone of the pack and got their own place with them.

 

At the moment, Kuroo and Bokuto were reaching one of theses houses, as they had been extended an invitation and were about to have lunch with Akaashi and Kenma. The blond had opened the door of their little cot and was now telling them to help him set the table. Meanwhile, Akaashi was in the kitchen, making the last preparations for their food.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto said as a greeting. “It smells amazing in here,” he said and walked towards the Omega, placing a kiss on his cheek. In front of the stove, the black haired man blushed but if anyone asked, he would blame the hot temperature in the kitchen.

 

That was a recent development and Kuroo couldn’t be happier for his friend, especially after he had spent a good number of days hearing the other Alpha whining about Keiji’s attributes and how he would never be able to get his attention. Being honest, Tetsurou had thought that maybe they were too different to have a good relationship, with Akaashi being such a calm and serene person while Bokuto was loud and enthusiastic with almost everything. However now, seeing them together, the Alpha knew it had been a match made in heaven, as besides himself, he had never seen someone control Koutarou’s moods so well and he was able to admit now that the Omega was even better than him in that aspect.

 

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Kuroo and Kenma turned on their feet and went back to the dining room. They sat at the four chair table before Tetsurou spoke, “Do you like it here?”

 

“You ask me that every time we see each other, Kuro,” Kenma said with a blank tone as his eyes looked at the little cords he had on his hands.

 

Akaashi had told him the blond tended to have his hands busy  to keep himself from feeling too uncomfortable when he was with other people. He had had games back on their old lands, but their quick escape had made him left everything behind and now, Kenma would find himself things that helped him be distracted from time to time.

 

Though actually, in the last month, the Omega used less and less those things when he spent time with them. Kuroo thought it was an achievement that he was feeling more comfortable with them.

 

“I know, but opinions can change.”

 

He raised his golden eyebrows, slightly covered by his long strands of hair, before shaking his head. “I don’t think mine will.”

 

“Why?” Tetsurou asked, his head tilted.

 

Kenma shrugged and his eyes went back to the cords on his hands. “I feel safe here,” he said after a moment.

Kuroo felt pride flow his body at the Omega’s words. After everything they had gone through, he strongly thought they deserved to be happy.

 

They didn’t say anything else and soon, their two friends joined them and between Kuroo and Bokuto’s rowdiness, Akaashi’s chastising and Kenma’s shrugs and sarcastic comments, the lunch went by swiftly as it did everyday with the little group.

 

* * *

 

A week later, just as the two Alphas were about to leave the Big House to meet the Omegas, they found one of them, Kenma, waiting in the front steps of their home.

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo asked, jumping the last two steps and standing in front of him. He had a backpack on his shoulders with some snacks and water for their excursion. “What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your place. Is something wrong?” He asked, his brow furrowing.

 

Bokuto stood at his side and noticed there was one person missing. “Where is Akaashi?” he asked immediately.

 

“That’s why I came,” the blond said, looking at the Alphas. “He can’t go out with us, his heat came sooner than he expected.”

 

“Oh,” Kuroo said and meanwhile, Bokuto flustered at his side.

 

“I should–”

 

“No,” the other two said, Kuroo holding the back of his shirt and Kenma standing in front of him.

 

The black and grey haired man crossed his arms and pouted, looking offended. “I was going to say that I should stay here in case anything happens. Besides, I wanted to show the clearing to Akaashi.”

 

Tetsurou looked at him with sympathy and a bit flustered, as he had thought his best friend wanted to go and assist Keiji. “Sorry, man. We can plan for another time.”

 

He shrugged and his arms fell at his sides. “It’s not ours or his fault,” he sighed and motioned with his thumb behind him. “I’ll go back. Though you should go to the clearing, it’s a nice day for it,” Koutarou said before waving goodbye to his friends and getting inside of the Big House.

 

Kuroo looked at the sky and agreed with Bokuto, there weren’t clouds on the sky and the sun was shining brightly over their heads, accompanied by a fresh breeze. All together, it was very, very nice day to go out.

 

And so, he looked at Kenma. “You still want to go?”

 

The blond though for a second before he nodded. “I do.”

 

Though the clearing wasn’t exactly in their pack’s territory, it was very close and the easiest way to go in did belong to their lands. Bokuto and him had discovered it a few years back while making sure they were very well protected against outside threats.

 

They walked in silence, though not an awkward one, and Kuroo only broke it when they reached the familiar woods that lead to their destination. “It’ll be easier if we change here.” Kenma seemed to doubt for a second, but finally, he nodded in agreement. “I’ll do it first so you can get the backpacks on my back.” Again, he nodded and waited for the Alpha to change into his wolf.

 

Kuroo’s wolf was one of the biggest in the pack, its fur was, as expected, all black and the only peck of color on his body was the amber of his eyes. He had a few scars on his body, result of some fights within and without the pack, but mostly, he was intact. Standing on his four paws, he was the same height as Kenma, who was still in his human form and was grabbing their packs and attaching it to the wolf’s back.

 

When he was finished, Kenma looked insecure and Tetsurou knew he was second guessing turning into his wolf. As he couldn’t speak, he lowered his head and nudged him in the stomach. The doubtful expression disappeared from the blond’s face and he nodded once before taking a step back.

 

Being an Omega, Kenma’s wolf was smaller, his head barely reached the base of Kuroo’s neck. His fur was a sandy tone and from where he was looking, it seemed to be very soft. As he looked at the wolf in front of him, he noticed the big scar that marred his left hind leg, where fur wouldn’t ever grow again.

 

He opened his mind to the blond and felt immediately the connexion between their thoughts. _“Where did you get that?”_ Tetsurou asked, though he already knew the answer. The truth was, he had never seen an Omega with such a scar on its body, in human or wolf form.

 

_'On the attack.'_ Even in thoughts, Kuroo felt the soft tone in his voice.

 

_'That’s why you were dubious about changing._

 

_'Yes.'_

 

_'You shouldn’t be, scars are proof of the difficulties we were able to survive.'_

 

Kenma shook his head. _'Th_ _at’s what people think about Alphas' scar. In an Omega, they’re just ugly marks.'_

 

_'Who told you that?”'_ Kuroo asked, feeling upset by the thought Kenma had of his body.

 

_'No one, but after we arrived, we were checked by your healers in a room full of people, the stares were hard to ignore. We knew it was because an Omega isn’t supposed let anyone marr their skins.'_

 

_'We?'_

 

_'Akaashi was the one who helped me shook off the rogue wolf that bit my leg. He was hurt in his attempt, he has a similar one on his back.'_

 

Kuroo had always thought it to be strange that in their wolves forms, people tended to be more affectionate and open to contact. By the time he noticed he was nuzzling Kenma’s neck, he was already doing it and even more surprised by the fact that the Omega allowed it, no discomfort appearing on their temporary bond.

 

_'I don’t care if you’re an Omega or an Alpha, I still think scars are the proof that you_ lived. _'_

 

_'Thank you, Kuro,'_   Kenma thought after a moment, still finding comfort in the bigger wolf. However, he didn’t want to cross any line and so, he took a step backwards and looked at Tetsurou. ' _Let’s go.'_

 

Seasons had come and gone and the clearing was just as Kuroo remembered it from the first time he saw it. The grass under the open sky was as soft as always and the sounds of the river at their side spoke of a slow current and cool waters for when the day got warmer.

 

_'What do you think?'_

 

Breeze went through the clearing and Kenma shook his body at it. _'Its very pretty.”_ He looked sideways at the Alpha. ' _Should I change back?'_

 

_'Not yet.'_

 

_'Why not?”'_ The Omega asked and he noticed the mischievous glint on Kuroo’s eyes a moment too late. The black wolf jumped towards him and tried to bite his sandy colored tail.

 

It was obvious his companion knew what we as trying to do because he ran away from here and a second later, the Alpha went for him. When Kenma felt him approaching, he turned on his paws and looked at him directly. Kuroo lowered his front legs and his chest almost touched the ground, a clear hunting position. To test the waters, the Omega moved to the left to see the other’s reaction, which was very quick because he moved just a little bit after he noticed Kenma was playing with him.

 

They did it a few times before Tetsurou grew tired of it and preferred to take a more direct action. He pounced towards Kenma, but this time, the blond was expecting it and he started to run again. Kuroo maintained his distance, not coming close to his real speed, and preferred to enjoy the game.

 

Kuroo didn’t notice quickly enough that the blond was getting tired, too immersed in the fun he was having, and by the time Kenma though _“'I give up'_ he didn’t stop and barreled into him. The two of them fell to the ground in a mess of limbs, tails and fur.

 

_'Ugh, you’re heavy, Kuro,'_ the Omega groaned as he tried to free himself from where he was, under the black wolf’s big body. Thankfully, Tetsurou moved and the two of them laid there in the grass while Kenma tried to get his breathing back into normality.

 

Kuroo was lying on his side when he felt Kenma get closer to him and tuck himself with his back against his belly and his head over his own paws. A relaxed sigh escaped the blond as he closed his eyes.

 

_'Tired?'_ The Alpha asked.

 

_'Yeah, not only by our game, but because I spent half of the night trying to convince Keiji that it wasn’t a good idea to ask Bokuto to assist him during this heat.'_

 

_'Why? You don’t trust Bokuto?'_

 

_“'t’s not that, but he was already on heat when he asked me to go for Bokuto and during that time, we can say or ask for things we don’t really want. I know Keiji and I know he wants to take his time with Bokuto.'_ He sighed again. ' _If I am wrong, I’ll deal with the consequences later.'_

 

Kuroo curled himself against the Omega and his muzzle got closer to the Omega’s body. _'You are a good friend, Kenma.'_

 

_'Keiji is the closest thing I have to a family now. I just want the best for him.'_

 

The Alpha didn’t say anything else, just put his own tail over the blond’s before the two of them dozed off for a while.

 

* * *

 The clearing became their favorite meeting place and the season hadn’t changed when, for the first time, Kuroo turned towards Kenma and whispered an honest “I like you.”

 

He had received a shy smile and a hand putting itself over his own, a big and another small hand entwining. “I like you too.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Be my mate.”

 

Those words were said in the middle of the winter, months after Akaashi and Kenma had arrived at their new pack. A few things had changed since them, their little group had chosen to stay on Kuroo’s pack and their decision was received with open arms and large smiles. Bokuto and Akaashi had mated a few weeks ago, setting an example for a lot of their unmated Omegas.

 

Kenma had been reading a book while Kuroo had been playing with his hair, though the caresses stopped as he closed his book, not even noticing he didn’t mark the page he had been reading.

 

“Kuroo?” The blond asked, looking at him a bit dazed. The mere use of his partner’s correct name made clear he had been caught out of guard. ' _Where is this coming from?'_ he asked himself.

 

“Be my mate,” the black haired Alpha repeated. He seemed to be in peace, his eyes were half lidded and his ridiculous bed hair was worse than ever after the little nap they had just woken up from.

 

The blond kept staring at him, his mouth slightly open. “Are you serious, Kuro?”

 

“Of course.” Tetsurou’s hand was under Kenma’s shirt and now was rubbing softly the skin of his hip.

 

“You really want to mate with...with me?”

 

Kuroo tilted his head to a side. “You don’t believe me?” Kenma didn’t answered. “I love you.” Again, the Omega was caught out of guard because the Alpha had never said those words to him until now, or at least, not those exact three words. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

_“Kuro.”_

 

“You want time to think about it?”

 

“No!” The words escaped him before he could do anything.

 

“You don’t want to mate with me or you don’t want time to think about it?”

 

_'How? How could he speak so easily about this?_  ' As if his answer wouldn’t affect their futures, as if he wasn’t talking about _the rest of their lives._

 

“I–I don’t want time to think about it,” Kenma mumbled, his gaze falling to his hands that were resting over his crossed legs.

 

Kuroo who had been lying on his side with his head on his elbows, sat straight and the sheet fell in his laps. Momentarily, the blond was distracted by his bare chest.

 

“Hey.” Golden eyes looked up and Tetsurou place his hand on Kenma’s cheek. Immediately, the Omega nuzzled his hand, and act that was more than familiar to them now. “We’ll do whatever you want, be bonding right now or waiting ten years to see if this will actually work out.”

 

“I want to, I want _you_ ,” Kenma whispered, looking straight into the Alpha’s eyes. “But I can’t help but think that there’s something better for you out there than me.” He felt his eyes humid with unshed tears. He clenched his fists as he felt anger towards himself.

 

Kuroo put his hands on his hips and brought the Omega to him, his thin legs at either side of his own. Then, he put his hands on his cheeks and cleaned the stray tears that escaped his golden eyes. “I strongly disagree with you, because I don’t think there’s someone who could be better for me, except you. And more important than that, I just want to be with you, Kenma.”

 

“Do you, really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

And Kuroo said it clearly, surely, as if he could question everything in the world, except his response, because he wouldn’t say anything else but a “yes” to answer that question.

 

“I love you too, Kuro.”

 

Tetsurou smiled, gently, before he put his hand on the back of the Omega’s neck and brought him to his lips, which he just pecked, because the closeness was enough for him at the moment and he also knew Kenma was overwhelmed and would need space to process everything to accept the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life at his side.

 

“I love you,” Kenma repeated and this time, Kuroo knew he was answering his first request.

 

* * *

 Bonding was an intimate affair, big ceremonies had been forgotten along the years and now, the mating was done in the privacy of the couple’s home. And a home Kuroo and Kenma had, as they had left the rooms of the Big House and the cot respectively and were now in their own home, very close to the center of their little town, as the Alpha still had duties to attend to in the main building.

 

To bond, the Omega had to be in heat, as it was the better time for him or her to take their first knot, and so, they had made sure they were completely moved to their new place before Kenma’s mating cycle started.

 

When it happened, they were cooking dinner, and the blond had confused the first hot wave with just feeling heated by being so much time in front of the stove. He ignored it and didn’t say anything to Tetsurou.

 

However, the second time it happened, other symptoms accompanied the hot flush that went through his body; his skin felt more sensitive than usual, his sweater and the shorts he was wearing made him itch all over, he became more aware of his surroundings, especially the presence of the Alpha on the other side of the kitchen, and the sign that truly made him aware that he was in heat was the dampening of his backside, caused by the slick his body was starting to produce.

 

He wasn’t the only one who noticed the start of his heat, as Kuroo turned to him in that very instant, his pupils dilated and his nostrils more opened than normal; it was clear that he had caught the scent of an Omega which fertility was at it highest peak.

 

“Kuro,” Kenma mumbled and his call spurred the black haired man into action. He shut off all the stoves and put away the vegetables he had been cutting. When he was finished, he walked towards his soon to be mate and placed his hands on his hips, his skin was already warmer than normal.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, his voice gentle.

 

“Yes,” The blond confirmed and nodding, the Alpha tightened the grip on his hips and helped him into his arms, his lean and pale legs wrapping themselves around Tetsurou’s waist.

 

The taller man carried his boyfriend upstairs to their bedroom, where he laid the Omega carefully on the bed. Kenma moved on the bed until his head was in the pillows of it and immediately he grabbed empty air to motion the Alpha to get close to him.

 

He watched Kuroo kneel on the mattress and get closer to him. Inside of him, the emptiness that had become too familiar during the last years was already making act of presence and a little whine escaped his lips.

 

“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” the older man said as he placed himself in the middle of his open legs and as soon as he was in reaching distance, Kenma grabbed his shirt and got him as close as he could, their lips finding each other’s quickly.

 

Even though the room was chilly because they still were in the middle of winter, the Omega gasped and got away from Tetsurou’s lips after a few minutes. “It’s so hot,” he muttered with a breathless voice as he struggled to take of his sweater, getting it done after Kuroo helped him. And before the Alpha tried to kiss him again, the blond made sure he wasn’t the only one half naked in the bed.

 

They took their time kissing like that, their chest pressed together and their crotches rubbing against their companion. The warmth Kuroo’s skin was emitting didn’t make Kenma feel worse, as the closeness to the Alpha brought a bit of clearness into his desired muddled mind.

 

However, as the time passed, the Omega was feeling less and less satisfied with only kisses and hands traveling clothed bodies, so he whined again and pressed himself harder against Tetsurou. “Kuro, please,” he whispered.

 

The Alpha obliged and his two hands went to Kenma’s waist, popping open the button of his shorts and helping the blond get rid off them along his boxers too, quickly. He watched as the Alpha stood still for a moment, obviously admiring the debauched image he was presenting to him.

 

This was the first time Kenma was completely naked in front of his boyfriend. They had been together for months, had even fooled around a bit 一though it didn’t get farther than getting themselves undone by grinding against each other. They had decided to wait for his heat, as they wanted to be knotted on their first time and his mating cycle would help him to be more relaxed and more prepared to let an Alpha take him in that way.

 

“Kuro,” he mumbled again, wriggling against the sheets as he felt cold air on his wet entrance. He felt empty, so, so _empty_.

 

Tetsurou was shaken out of his thoughts by the desperate call _his_ Omega was doing for him. He made quick work of getting out of his clothes and he too, presented himself to his soon to be mate naked.

 

Perhaps, if he hadn’t been in heat during his first time, he would have been scared by Kuroo’s size, by the hard cock and already half formed knot that were in front of him. But right now, he _was_ in heat, and he knew on a primal level that he would only receive satisfaction by it.

 

The bigger man looked at him, a silent question in his eyes before the blond nodded in response. Tetsurou lowered himself down until their bodies were practically melting into each other; the Omega hissed in pleasure when their middles met and soon, they were kissing again.

 

His small hands ran through black hair and disarrayed it; bigger and rougher hands travelled his body, playing with his nipples and caressing his sides before they stopped at his hips. Huffing and feeling impatient, Kenma circled the Alpha’s waist with his legs and pressed into him. The two of them gasped at the feeling. “Kuroo, Kuroo, I need you, please... _please,_ ” he pleaded after a moment. He was getting desperate and had half of his mind made to get his own fingers inside of himself.

 

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo went back to previous position, leaving his weight rest on his calfs. He rubbed his hands against Kenma’s thighs. “Where do you want me? Here?” He asked before he took his small cock on his hands. With eyes closed, the blond shook his head. “Here?” The Alpha tried again, this time he put his hands directly under his balls.

 

“Ugh, no, no.”

 

“Then, here?” He asked, putting two fingers against the Omega’s very, very, wet rim.

 

“Yes, yes,” Kenma keened, his body pressing more into the fingers at his entrance. “Tetsurou, stop teasing.”

 

“Your wish is my command.” The black haired man said with a smirk on his face before he introduced one finger into the Omega. Immediately, he started to stretch him open.

 

However, being in heat, Kenma’s body was more than ready to be taken and in less than a minutes, he was already begging for another digit. Kuroo complied and scissored his fingers in the tight and hot canal. A third one joined them soon and the Alpha considered for a moment adding a fourth one, but the whine that escaped the Omega’s lips was enough to let him know there wasn’t more time or patience for it.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, yes yes.” The blond said, his mind only concentrated on his need to be fulfilled by the specimen in front of him. As if he was rag doll, he allowed Kuroo to raise his body for a moment before he placed a pillow under his hips. Having him ready, the Alpha got as close as he could to him and he put a kiss on his lips before he guided his member into the Omega’s entrance.

 

Kenma gasped, a mix of pain and pleasure, as he felt himself being filled to the brim slowly. He was so out of his mind that he didn’t even paid attention to the squelching noise his own fluids made as Kuroo seated himself inside of him. “Tetsurou, Tetsurou,” he chanted, breathless at the feeling of being so full.

 

The Alpha retreated before he thrust back into the Omega’s body, gaining a whine in response. The blond let him go slowly, being somewhat aware that first he needed to get used to this movements before he started begging for more.

 

Consistently, Kuroo’s thrust increased in strength and speed and soon, he was truly fucking Kenma.

 

Gasps, moans and whines filled the room, along the sound of skin slapping together and the bed moving slightly beneath them. Like a prayer, Kenma said the name of the man taking him, his body feeling as if it was on fire, as if in any moment he would combust under the Alpha mating him. “Kuroo,” he kept saying.

 

The oncoming orgasm had Tetsurou’s hips faltering out of rhythm, and knowing he needed to get the Omega in a good position to place the first bite, he threw away the pillow under Kenma’s hips and put a firm hand under his back before he rolled them, reversing the roles and letting the Omega sit on his lap.

 

He gripped his hips to gain all the attention of the blond who was taking his pleasure from him. “Kenma, I’m starting to knot, you have to bite me,” the Alpha said, feeling himself slipping out of his mind by the feeling of being inside of the Omega’s hole, so wet, so tight and so _warm_.

 

Kenma didn’t answer, but he lowered himself until he was chest to chest with Kuroo and made the bigger man put his head to a side. He nuzzled his neck, inhaling his musky scent, feeling more and more slick dripping out of him. He changed the name for another word. “ _Mine_.” He took a big breath before he opened his mouth and bit the Alpha’s neck, _his_ Alpha’s neck, drawing blood and sealing the first half of their bonding.

 

_“Kenma,”_ Kuroo gasped beneath him as he gave his strongest thrust to the Omega, making him moan loudly before he repeated the action a few times, bringing them closer and closer to the edge. He raised his body from the bed and sat, their chests pressing into each other’s. As the blond had done before, he nuzzled his neck as he continued to move into his body, trying to get as deep on it as possible, his knot already starting to catch on the rim. He wetted his lips and whispered a “my Omega” before he bit into the soft and tender skin.

 

The Omega keened as he bled, taking hold of Kuroo’s black hair and gripping it as his only support as the orgasm hit him with every force it could. Seconds later, the knot was finally buried inside of him and the Alpha started to fill him with his seed in great amounts.

 

“Tetsurou,” he whimpered, his body trembling with the aftershocks of his falling over the edge. In front of him, Kuroo was still weakly thrusting into him, his own orgasm still coursing through his fit body.

 

Minutes later, the Alpha opened his eyes to find Kenma looking at him, his golden eyes filled with love and satisfaction. Kuroo knew it would be an image he would keep on his mind for the rest of his life.

 

“You are mine,” he said, amazement on his voice as he watched, truly watched, the Omega who would be his partner until his dying day.

 

“I am yours.” The blond whispered, giving him a little smile before he laid his head on his shoulders and nuzzled the place where their bond mark was now. The musky scent lulled him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Kenma, who had Akaashi’s head on his lap, looked at the other Omega with a wide eyed stare. He realized he stayed silent during too much time because Keiji repeated his words.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“I heard you,” the blond said and slowly, started to caress the black strands as he had been doing before he was shocked by the news. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I went to the physician’s office with Koutarou this morning.”

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“Seven weeks, it was Koutarou who noticed it at first, because of my scent,” as always, Keiji spoke with his usual blatant tone, but Kenma who had known him for years knew he was very happy about it.

 

He smiled at Akaashi. “I’m glad, Keiji.”

 

“Me too, Kenma.”

 

* * *

At first, he didn’t noticed his friend’s pregnancy changed anything on their pack, but as Keiji’s bump growed and his scent made clear to everyone that he was with child, he started to notice it.

 

The stares, the glares, the whispers, the comments, the comparisons and the pity.

 

_“Why isn’t he pregnant yet? They’ve been together for over six months.”_

 

_“The other Omega took only four months to get pregnant and his Alpha is only the second in command.”_

 

_“I heard he has a nasty scar on one of his hinds legs, that’s close to the womb, maybe he was injured too badly to have children.”_

 

_“Kuroo_ –s _an needs and deserves an heir. Isn’t he satisfying enough?”_

 

_“Maybe he can’t have children and roped our Alpha into mating with him, who knows, maybe they came here to ruin our pack.”_

 

They didn’t stop, not even when his Alpha made sure to show everyone their relationship was doing great. Not even when he checked himself with the physician, who told him there was nothing wrong with his body, he only needed time. Not even when Kuroo threatened to have punished the next person who said anything about the subject.

 

So Kenma, who had never considered himself a strong person, found comfort in the solitude of his house and each day it passed, he left it less and less, until the point where his only outings were his visits to the pregnant Omega.

 

Because even though he knew his pregnancy had made everyone realized he wasn’t doing his ‘job’, he cared about Keiji and his unborn child and tried to keep him as much company as he could, more when the Omega was already on his last trimester.

 

“How are you doing?” Kenma would ask each time he visited his house.

 

And even though he had bags under his eyes, stretch marks on his skin and could barely walk without help, Keiji would smile at him and say “I’m doing very good.”

 

And it was sad, because Kenma, who wasn’t pregnant, wasn’t doing ‘very good’.

 

* * *

 It got so bad than a month later, when his heat was supposed to start in a matter of days, Kenma bought a medicine that would allow him to skip it. He didn’t want to disappoint his mate again, he didn’t think he was strong enough to go through the next two months until another heat hearing how useless he was.

 

Kuroo found the medicine in one of the bathroom’s cabinets and their encounter, filled with screams and tears, ended up with the Alpha sleeping for two nights in the Big House and the Omega taking the pills while being alone in what seemed to be a broken home.

 

When Tetsurou came back that third night, they talked well into the early hours of the morning and Kenma promised to go to him when he felt like that again, and to not buy those herbs again, not without talking it with him first.

 

After that, everything got a bit easier.

 

* * *

 

Kenma was there to see Bokuto Kazumi be brought into the world on a chilly night on November. He spent over fifteen hours helping his best friend give birth and as he watched Keiji and Koutarou looking at their daughter with so much love in their eyes, he couldn’t imagine how he had thought of giving up having something like that with Kuroo.

 

That night, when Tetsurou and him retreated to their home, in a soft and trembling voice, Kenma confessed to his mate. “I want a child, but I’m so afraid of failing.” Tears fell from his eyes that night as his Alpha promised him they could try, but he also made clear he wouldn’t allow their relationship to be almost brought to ruins again because of it.

 

The Omega didn’t mind and found that his deal was easier to follow than the previous pressure he had gone through on the last year.

 

* * *

 Funnily, he took on such a relaxed way the subject, that he wasn’t the first one to notice it, but Keiji.

 

“Kenma, are you pregnant?” the black haired Omega had just returned from picking a whimpering four months old Kazumi from her nursery and was looking at the blond with a curious expression on his face.

 

“What?” he asked, caught completely out of guard by the question.

 

“Are you pregnant?” he repeated as he sat besides the other Omega in the couch and cradled his daughter.

 

“No.” However, he made the math in his mind and realized his heat was late for a week now. Kuroo and him had been busy with the visit of some friends from a neighbor pack and hadn’t truly keep up with his heat as they should have. “I–I don’t think so.”

 

“Can I?” Keiji asked and Kenma nodded, knowing what he was talking about. The Omega let the baby on the blond’s arms and sniffed his neck, looking for a scent he was very familiar with. “I think you are, but Kuroo is the best person to tell you that.”

 

An Omega’s Alpha was the person most familiarized with their scent and would be the most prepared to answer the question Akaashi had just made him.

 

Kenma only nodded in agreement to his idea and the subject wasn’t touched again during his visit. When he went back to his home, he asked Kuroo what plans he had for the next day and was answered that none. He told him he wanted to visit the clearing, as they hadn’t been there on a long time and he wanted to change into his wolf, as he had also spent too much time without doing so.

 

It wasn’t a lie what he had said, but if Kuroo was in his wolf form it would be easier for him to catch any change on his scent and would be sure in his answer when Kenma asked him if he was indeed pregnant.

 

They left their home early in the morning and as spring was just beginning to arrive, they changed into their wolf forms the moment they stepped out of their house, thick furs protecting them against the chilly weather.

 

It didn’t take them long to arrive to their destination and Kenma found himself feeling rather happy, two of them alone with no occupations and responsibilities at the moment.

 

_‘Kenma?’_

 

_‘Yes?’_

 

_‘Do you… do you mind if I try something?’_ Tetsurou asked hesitantly, lying on the ground besides his mate.

 

The blond knew his mate’s senses were of the highest quality, and now that they were the only ones in this place, no other scents would distract him from his Omega’s pheromones. Nervously, he nodded and allowed the bigger wolf to smell around his neck.

 

Quickly, the bigger male took a step back and moved his nuzzle towards the sandy wolf’s belly, nudging him with a soft touch.

 

_‘Kuro?’_ Kenma thought, his heart beating so fast that he thought it would escape out of his ribcage. He was frozen in his spot, afraid of the answer his mate would give him.

 

The black wolf turned into a human and Tetsurou looked at him with eyes bright with excitement. “Did you know?”

 

_‘Know what?’_ The Omega thought, but realized a moment later that his mate couldn’t listen to his thoughts anymore. He closed his eyes to focus and go back to his two legged form, but found that he couldn’t concentrate enough to make the change. He was too nervous and too scared to properly go back to his human skin.

 

He huffed in annoyance.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, frowning at the sandy wolf. “You can’t change back?” Kenma placed his face in his mate’s thigh and huffed again, a clear negative response. “Shh,” the Alpha whispered as he started to caress the top of his head, between his ears. “It’s okay, you can focus, nothing is wrong, alright? Calm down.”

 

Slowly, the black haired man got his mate to control his rapid beating heart and soon, was able to channel his will and get his body to change back into a human one.

 

“You okay?” Tetsurou asked when he was finished.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Kenma answered, glad to be able to communicate again. He crossed his legs and gave a pointed look to his mate, “and well? Am I…?” he cleared his throat but couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. “Am I…?” he failed again.

 

“Pregnant?” The older man asked and a bright grin appeared on Kuroo’s face, “yes!”

 

The blond wasn’t able to keep staring at his mate’s expression and overwhelmed, he looked at his legs. He felt his face get wet and hesitantly touched his cheeks, only to find there were tears streaming down them. The Omega stared at his hands and a little giggle escaped his lips.

 

“Kenma?” Kuroo called, worried at his mate’s behaviour.

 

He was pleasantly surprised when thin arms wrapped around his neck and a body slammed against him.

 

“Are you sure?” the blond asked, his voice trembling and his face buried against the other’s collarbone. “Kuro, are you sure?”

 

“I am,” he answered, kissing the top of his head.

 

Another giggle came out of the Omega’s lip and Tetsurou found himself shedding a couple of tears too.

 

They were finally going to have a child, a little part of him mixed with a little part of Kenma.

 

He couldn’t ask for anything better.

 

* * *

 

Kenma woke up to a feeling he was very familiar with.

 

He felt the struggle inside of his body and the telltales cramps that were warning him of his pup trying to change into his wolf form. It was three in the morning and he couldn’t believe his baby wanted to do this again.

 

Groggily, he scurried out of Kuroo’s hold and put away the blankets, struggling a bit with his twenty four weeks belly. He sighed and passed a hand through his face.

 

“Kenma?” a deep and confused voice asked behind him, “what are you doing?”

 

“I need to changed, _again_ ,” the blond answered. He took a deep breath and grabbed the headboard to help himself get up from the bed.

 

“Wait, let me help you.” Feelin weary, the Omega waited for his mate and let him put him up on his feet. “Do you want to go to the nest?” he asked.

 

“Where else?” Kenma snapped and after he saw a hurt look cross Tetsurou’s expression, he felt immediately guilty. “Sorry, I’m just... tired.”

 

Besides the most usual pains a pregnant Omega or Beta had to go through, like swollen feet, back pains and morning sickness, werewolves mothers also had to help their pup learn to change into their wolf form since they were in the womb, and each time they felt their baby trying to transform they would have to change too, to make room for the child in their belly and to prevent injuries to any internal organ.

 

Keiji, who was the closest friend he had who had gone through pregnancy, had told him he had only had to change while pregnant a handful of time. Kenma had thought, had hoped, he would be the same.

 

How wrong he had been.

 

In the last weeks, Kenma had had to change into his wolf up to four times a day because of his baby attempting to change into his beast body. More than once he had preferred to stayed like a wolf the whole day.

 

The constant changing back and forth was already taking a toll on his body.

 

In the quiet of the night, Kuroo helped the blond sit on the nest he had built in one corner of the room, full of blankets and used shirts of his Alpha. With closed eyes, Kenma changed into his sandy wolf body and sighed as the pressure inside of his belly calmed down. At his side, the taller man transformed too.

 

_‘Are you sure this is okay? Maybe you should visit the physician again, I don’t think this is healthy,’_ Kuroo thought as he put his tail over his mate’s body.

 

Kenma felt their pup stopped his movements inside of him and knew they had succeeded in changing. He hoped they would stay like that for a few hours at least. _‘She told me we should be proud of our pup, because they clearly are going to be a strong Alpha if they have already mastered the changing.’_

 

_‘She actually told you that?’_ Kuroo asked, surprised. He hadn’t been able to accompany Kenma in his last appointment, so this was coming as a small shock.

 

The sandy furred wolf moved so he was closer to the Alpha and sighed satisfied. _‘She did, they’re happy for you, you know.’_ Kenma had a slightly strained relationship with some of the members of the pack, so he usually was content with just staying in their home, the Big House or visiting the cot of one of the few friends he had here, apart the people who had come with Akaashi and him from the their previous lands.

 

_‘I know,’_ Tetsurou knew the blond didn’t like talking about them, so he didn’t push the point. _‘Are you feeling better?’_

 

_‘Yeah. I’m sleepy, though.’_

 

_‘Sleep then, I’ll watch over you.’_

 

Surprisingly, Kenma didn’t make fun of his cheesiness, but the Alpha supposed he was just too tired to keep on with the conversation. Soon, soft and deep exhales came out of the smaller wolf’s snout and he knew the Omega had finally fallen asleep.

 

Relaxed with the knowledge that his mate was okay, he also was able to fall into a deep slumber.

 

* * *

As soon as he opened the door to Keiji and Koutaro’s home, he was met with a black furred pup whose grey eyes were sparkling with intelligence and recognition.

 

“Kazumi! Come here!” a frazzled voice called out an Kenma was surprised to see it came from his Omegan friend.

 

He bent with difficulty and took the little she wolf in his arms. The pup yipped and started to lick at his face. The blond smiled at her before he raised his face towards the black haired man. “Hello, Keiji.”

 

“Kenma,” the Omega answered, tension slipping out of his shoulders, “thank God it was you,” he said as he took his pup in his arms. Quickly, the she wolf disappeared and its place was an eleven months baby. “Kazumi, it’s time for a nap, right?”

 

The only response he got from the little girl was a cute yawn.

 

“I’ll wait for you in the living room,” Kenma said and didn’t wait for Akaashi to answer, as he was already walking, or more like waddling, towards the closest couch. He sat down with a sigh as he felt his feet throb in pain.

 

Kuroo’s pup, because at this moment it was only his, was starting to be a little too much for his body.

 

A few minutes later, Keiji descended the stairs and walked into the living room. He started to pick up the small mess his daughter had left behind her. “Sorry for the wait,” he said.

 

“It’s okay. How are you doing?”

 

“It should be me asking you that,” the black haired man said as he watched the little bags under the blond’s golden eyes.

 

He shrugged. “I’m okay, nothing new. You, however, seemed very frazzled when I got here.”

 

“Kazumi has started to change even when I’m a human. She’s quite similar to Koutarou,” he commented as he closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of the couch.

 

“Do you want me to go? You could sleep while she naps.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Keiji opened his eyes and looked at his friend, “it’s been awhile since we’ve been able to talk for more than ten minutes. So, how are you doing? You only have around a month left, right?”

 

Kenma nodded. “Yeah. Nothing you can’t imagine, Keiji. My feet and back hurt, nausea has come back and they keep changing into their wolf form back and forth more than once a day,” he replied. He put one of his hands over his thirty week pregnant belly and started to caress it up and down slowly.  He glanced at Keiji, “but it’s more than worth it, isn’t it?”

 

A soft smile appeared on the black haired Omega’s face and he nodded. “More than you can imagine, Kenma.”

 

The blond didn’t doubt his words for even a moment.

 

* * *

Kenma found himself in the middle of the night, once more in his wolf form, when the cramps in his lower belly started. He shifted in discomfort and tried to found a better position over the blankets of his nest.

 

He stayed quiet for almost an hour, bearing the contractions in silence while he waited for a good time to wake up his mate. That time arrived when a stronger contraction went through his body and he wasn’t able to keep down his whimpers.

 

_‘Kenma?’_ Kuroo asked as he woke up. He found his mate lying on his side and breathing a bit inconsistently. _‘What is wrong? Is it our pup?’_ he nuzzled his mate’s neck to calm him down.

 

_‘I’m in labour, Kuro,’_ he answered, thankful that he just had to think his words and not said them out loud. Even talking seemed an useless effort when he had to save his energy for later.

 

The Alpha nuzzled his snout before he changed back into his human form. “I’ll go and get the physician, alright?”

 

Kenma, still in his wolf body, nodded and watched him leave him alone in the nest. He closed his eyes and tried to keep quiet as the contractions came and went.

 

In a matter of minutes, Tetsurou came back, the pack’s main physician behind him. The woman gasped when she looked at Kenma lying on his nest. “Is the pup on his wolf form, Kuroo–san?”

 

“Yes, since yesterday afternoon,” he replied, knowing his mate had been in his animal form for hours now, too tired to make the change when he knew the pup didn’t like staying as a human for too long.

 

“It seems Kenma–san will have to give birth in this form,” the woman said as she glanced at the little wolf; sweat was starting to dampen his fur.

 

“Do you know how to proceed?” Kuroo asked her, a worried expression on his face as he heard Kenma whimper. He wished to be able to share his pain.

 

The physician, a Beta, nodded hesitantly. “Yes, but there’s not a lot I can do.”

 

Tetsurou almost snapped his neck by how quick he turned towards her. “What do you mean? You have to help him!” His eyes flashed with anger at her.

 

She frowned at her pack’s Alpha. “He won’t let me come close to him while he’s in that form, he’s closer to his animal side than to the human one. If he’s going to give birth as a wolf, he will act like one, it doesn’t matter how conscious of his actions he is. The fact that I’m here, in his den and nest, is probably causing him distress.”

 

Kuroo understood quickly what she was talking about, since they arrived here he had been feeling waves of discomfort and distress from Kenma through their bond. But it was only now that he was noticing it wasn’t because of the pain he was feeling, but the fact that there was a strange near him when he was in such a vulnerable state.

 

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at her. “What can we do, then?”

 

“Kozume–san has had a good pregnancy, the only problem has been the often changing your pup has been doing between a wolf and a human. We should have expected this,” she shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts, “I need to leave the room so Kozume–san is more at ease, I’ll stay around if you don’t mind though.” Kuroo nodded. “Because he is a wolf, the birthing will be done in a few hours, four will be longest he could take. Kuroo–san, you need to make sure he stays as a wolf, alright? It could be extremely dangerous if he or the pup change now. You may even make him submit if it’s necessary, the important thing is for the mother and the baby to survive this. Is that understood?”

 

As leader of the pack, he didn’t like being talked like this, but he nodded reluctantly as he heard her instructions. “Are you sure he’ll be alright with only me in the room?”

 

“Yes, his instincts will guide him through this. Don’t fret too much, we are as much wolves as we are humans, he’ll be alright. This happens in one out of seven pregnancies and the surviving rate is very high.”

 

Kuroo froze at the idea of ‘surviving rate’ but snapped out of it when Kenma let out a whimper, trying to get his mate to come to his side.

 

“I’ll leave now, just call me if you need anything.”

 

Tetsurou nodded and waited for her to close the door of their bedroom behind her. Immediately, he went to Kenma’s nest and changed into his wolf form.

 

_‘How are you doing, love?’_ he asked as he started to lick his muzzle, an attempt to comfort his pregnant mate.

 

_‘It hurts,’_ The smaller wolf thought, curling on himself as he felt another contraction. _‘This is awful.’_

 

_‘I can imagine, but you’re strong, alright? I know you don’t think so, but you_ are _, you are so strong, Kenma. You have gone through so much and have come out unscathed,’_ at his side, the Omega was looking at him attentively, _‘in only a few hours we’ll have our child here, in our arms, isn’t that great? I believe, besides convincing you to mate with me,’_ Kenma huffed at that, _‘that this is my greatest accomplishment, to start a family with you.’_

 

_‘Tetsurou…’_ The sandy wolf buried his body against his mate’s. _‘I love you.’_

 

_‘I love you too.’_

 

A couple of hours later, which had been full of loving and encouraging words, Kenma shuffled away from the bigger wolf and laid over the blankets on his side. He took a deep breath as he started to feel the unbearable need to push.

 

_‘Are you ready?’_ Kuroo asked, feeling the shift in the Omega’s behaviour.

 

_‘Yes.’_

 

_‘I’m here with you, alright? It’ll be okay.’_

 

The Alpha moved so his body was close to Kenma’s head and made sure he was conscious and alert as he went through the toughest part of the labour. He nuzzled and licked his mate’s muzzle, telling him to go on and not to give up, because their pup was waiting to meet the world.

 

He saw how the Omega pushed as hard as he could before a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Kenma didn’t laid down for more than a couple of seconds, as he got the strength from God-knows-where and took between his teeth the newborn pup. He laid the little wolf between Kuroo and him.

 

Later, Kenma would be extremely disgusted with himself with what he had done in that moment. But right now, when he had just given birth and was working on instinct alone, he didn’t care as he licked away all the goo his pup had around his body and made sure he was ready to eat from him for the first time, before he pushed him towards one of the four nipples he had on his abdomen.

 

The Omega cringed at the first suckling motions before he got used to the feeling and laid his head against his mate’s side.

 

_‘We have a son,’_ Kuroo thought as he looked lovingly at the sandy colored pup.

 

_‘We do,’_ and even in thoughts, Kenma sounded extremely happy, _‘he’s here, Kuro. He’s really here. I… I already love him so much.’_ The smaller wolf nuzzled Tetsurou’s neck and the little family fell into silence, the only sounds coming from the pup’s messy eating.

 

When Kenma made sure he was done, he took him in his mouth and laid him besides his muzzle and the Alpha’s neck. The pup, who was bigger than a newborn completely a wolf, yipped a couple of times before he nudged his way deeper into his parent’s fur and fell asleep soon.

 

_‘Kuro?’_

 

_‘Tell me,’_ he answered, still looking at his child, making sure he was there and all of this was not a dream. That Kenma had really joined his pack years ago and that the two of them finally had a son.

 

_‘Can we name him Yoichi?’_

 

_‘Of course, my love. It’s beautiful._ ’

 

In a few years, Kenma would confess to him that had been his father’s name, the man who had allowed Keiji, the rest of his broken pack and him to run away from the rogues and get safely to Kuroo’s pack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this on May and decided to finish it today... I'll probably be killed by Unconditionally's readers, but God, I really wanted to publish this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me<3
> 
> This took me twenty five pages in Word (I wish I could write so much in my uni essays xD). This is quite the accomplishment, so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As this is my first time posting something in the Haikyuu!! fandom, I'll remind everyone that English isn't my first language, so if you find any mistake around tell me if you can so I fix it!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts about this in the comments!
> 
> I thank everyone in advance for reading, leaving kudos and commenting<3<3<3
> 
> Have a really nice day/afternoon/night/week hahaha<3.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: I have a series with other mpreg one shots, from the KNB fandom, you're more than welcome to check them out, along my long fic Unconditionally :3


End file.
